


The Irreversible Fate of a Coffee Shop Couple

by GoodFoolofIllyria



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, I just didn't want to tag everyone, Slow Burn, The Whole Cast Is Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFoolofIllyria/pseuds/GoodFoolofIllyria
Summary: Alibaba's life has always continued on, full of bumps in the road and endless turns. But with a job at Qishan cafe and his enrollment in Sindria University, it seems like everything has finally calmed down. That is, until he meets a girl who changes his life forever. Now it seems like his life will never slow down. And there's no telling where it will lead.(Also on Wattpad)





	The Irreversible Fate of a Coffee Shop Couple

This wasn't the type of job that got lots of applicants. Pay was in the medium-to-low range, and you had to talk to strangers who were going to be asking for pretentiously complicated drinks. And you would have to memorize all of them. Alibaba sighed. This had to be the dumbest job he had worked yet. But there weren't many qualifications needed to get the job, and if he worked enough hours, and in combination with his scholarships, he was able to pay off his bills. It was better than accepting the money his family offered him.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba realized he was scowling to the two customers in front of him, a man with black hair and red eyes and a girl with long pink hair. What a fantastic day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he put back on his customer service face. "What would you like to order?" The girl in front of him lost the mildly frightened look on her face and seemed to relax

"Hmm... Let's see..."

"C'mon old hag, you're taking forever!" The man next to the girl whined.

"Judar! I'm not old!"

"Really? Then why do you wear so much makeup?"

"Judar!" The man, Judar it seemed to be, continued to tease the girl. The line was steadily building up. Alibaba's patience was steadily declining. These two things were not a coincidence. At last, the girl turned back to Alibaba.

"All right. Could I get, uh..." She pointed at the sign, "Could I get that?"

"That's the list of sizes." The girl flushed. Feeling bad for her, Alibaba began to give suggestions. "Ok, well, our cappuccino is really good." The girl looked grateful.

"Really? Alright."

"Ok, so is that what you're going to order?" The girl nodded. "I just need your name then for the order."

"Kougyoku."

"Nice to meet you Kougyoku, I'm Alibaba." She seemed to be his age, so he asked, "Are you at student at-"

"Sindria University? Yeah! Are you a student as well?"

"Yeah, I hope we see each other around campus!" Kougyoku was beaming. The truth was, after moving away from his home town, he didn't have many friends. And this girl was awkward, but she was so nice it seemed to be more endearing than anything.

Alright, Alibaba thought, you're going to do it. You're going to reach out.

So as he made her drink, he scribbled his number onto the coffee.

"Call me some time," he said, handing it to her. "We should hang out."

"Wow, thanks!" Kougyoku paid her bill and walked off with Judar. "See?!" she said to him. "I really can make friends!" Judar snorted, and the two of them left the cafe. Alibaba really did hope to see her again. It was strange, but it was almost as if something invisible was pulling him to her. The man at the other end of the counter coughed, and he remembered he was still at his job, and he got back into work mode. But something was different now. Kougyoku kept popping back up again in his head. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he would see her again soon; he was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the rather short first chapter of this work. The later chapters are longer, but I'm also currently editing them before I re-upload them to ao3, so this is what there is lol, consider it almost a prequel chapter


End file.
